Personal computers of today are being utilized throughout the world in business as well as in the home. Among the component parts of a computer system are its keyboard and mouse. The keyboard and mouse usually rests on the desk in close proximity to the computer monitor or screen. However, it is not uncommon for the desk or work surface of the computer system to be cluttered or be just too small to be functional. Therefore, it is important to be able to adjust the location and position of the keyboard and/or mouse to provide greater space to work. The below U.S. patents allow for flexibility in positioning the keyboard and/or mouse to suit a user's ergonomic requirements.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,657; 4,706,919; 4,776,284; 4,843,987; 5,037,054; 6,523,797 and 6,601,812, deal with various constructions of the keyboard support device. Among them is an arm type mechanism that allows the user to adjustment the height of the Keyboard Support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,320, discloses a keyboard, palm rest, and mouse tray positioning system. The device is adapted to mount on to a desk and for use with a computer keyboard or mouse. A stationary bracket is attached to the desk. A main housing component is movably engaged to the stationary bracket. In an alternative embodiment, the mouse support tray is movably connected to the main housing so that the user may adjust the position of the mouse support tray for optimal ergonomic use of the mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,743, shows a keyboard tray that has a relatively flat mouse tray that slides out from a chamber within the keyboard tray. The mouse tray is designed so that it can project out of the right side and/or the left side of the keyboard tray for use by a right handed mouse user or a left handed mouse user respectively. Other similar device have also been patented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,098 and 6,497,391.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,895, shows a keyboard tray which has a mouse support on a slidable member. The slidable member allows for limited left-to-right and right-to-left movement to accommodate left hand and right hand usage.
Although the above prior art devices allow for flexibility in positioning the keyboard and/or mouse to suit a user's ergonomic requirements, none of the prior art has disclosed a device(s) where the mouse support and keyboard support are not permanently connected to one another but can be slidable connected to one another, if a user so intends. Further, none of the prior art has disclosed a device where no hardware is needed to mount the mouse support on to the keyboard support. The mouse support can be slidably connected to the keyboard support.
Additionally, none of the prior art discloses a mouse support that can be slidably connected to and slidable removed from a keyboard platform and then slidable reconnected to new position on the keyboard platform. By being able to adjust where the mouse support is slidably connected on to the keyboard platform, the mouse support can accommodate left hand and right hand users by connecting the mouse support to either the left side or right side of the keyboard platform. Additionally, the mouse support can also be slidably connected to the front of the keyboard support if desired.
Further, none of the prior art has disclosed a mouse support that is slidably connected to a keyboard platform that is attached to a height adjustment mechanism. By being able to adjust the height of the keyboard platform and also adjust where the mouse support device is slidably connected on the keyboard platform, a user's ergonomic needs can be constantly satisfied, where a user feels the need to adjust the keyboard support and/or mouse support devices.
Additionally, none of the prior art discloses a mouse support device that can be slidably connected to and slidably removed from either: (1) a table surface, (2) a desk surface, (3) a sliding desk tray, or (4) a keyboard platform. By being able to adjust where the mouse support device is slidably connected to, the table, desk or keyboard platform, the user can create a comfortable work space.
Furthermore, none of the prior art discloses a keyboard support device that can be slidably connected to and slidably removed from either: (1) a table surface, (2) a desk surface, or (3) a sliding desk tray. By being able to adjust where the keyboard support device is slidably connected too, any user's ergonomic requirements can be met.